Talk:Awakening Wood
Yay, now we have two maps per page. That's, as far as I'm concerned, 1 too many. I vote for PikPik's, although it was a hard decision. Does somebody disagree?-- 15:48, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :I think the first thing to consider is whether we're legally allowed to use the new one. Permission wasn't given, I don't think. 19:20, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Forest of Hope It would be kind of cool to have a comparison of Awakening wood to Forest of Hope. Like, at least having the maps be facing the same way. 23:40, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :Are you suggesting they are the same? I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. ::No, he/she looking at the differences/similarities between the two levels.-- :::And indeed there are a lot of similarities....unlike the Valley of Repose and The Forest Navel. Anyway, yeah, I don't think most of these maps were created with the direction of the compass arrow in mind. There are alout of similarities between the two maps like for example... doesn't the area where you figt The armoured canone beetle in pikmin1 have a oddly similair aperance to the place where you find the blue pikmin in pikmin2? and the place where you park your ship in pikmin1 looks alout like the place where you found the ultra...salty...no...soure...no...sweet...no...err the pink berries in pikmin2? but there are some minor differences in landscapeing, like the flower pots and the gardian tiles near the only bulborb abouve ground in awakening wood. correct me if I'm wrong bt those cirtainly whern't there in pikmin1. woops, fogot to sign my post! it'sa--PK king 20:47, 16 February 2009 (UTC) ^up I didn't think they were the same until my cousin and I played them both on two TV's next to each other. It was pretty interesting seeing how the perimeters and such were exactly the same. here's a HUGE ONE! The Blue pikmin area used to have the Adult cannon beetle. and the berry area is where you land in pikmin 1. I was kind of let down by the fact that the Pikmin 2 areas (3/4 of 'em) were just remakes of old levels. But they were good remakes, so that's nice. And the Valley of Repose was a nice new addition. Just hoping for new level designs in Pikmin 3. I guess they could bring back some old maps again with new changes, but I hope there's more. Portal-Kombat I don't actually think this is the Forest of Hope, it is more like a reference, because the Forest of Hope was actually a forest. This is more like a garden. Also, it has water and tiles where the Forest didn't. ''Snake''''boss14'' :The terrain and decoration is different, yes, but the similarity in the layout - location of water, shape of the land, etc. - are so similar, it's hard to doubt they're the same place. Sunset Yellows 60 died when i was plucking grass, then at sunset a burrowing Snarget appeared and ate my pikmin!-- the master --MewFan128 02:35, 24 June 2009 (UTC)pecked at my Pikmin! :LOL, guess what? I saw that in a video walkthrough in You Tube, even the Snagret appeared, but only 15 Yellow Pikmin died. It's not that! It's about how far a pikmin can be from the landing site!-- the master --MewFan128 22:13, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :Well, you didn't said that. And guess what? What I was talking about was very close to the landing site. There are some spirals in the ground and I suppose they tell you the "range". Awakening Wood and Forest of Hope Location I was reading Olimar's notes on various treasures. On the Geographic Projection's notes, Olimar states that he's already been to this forest but becuase of the changes would rename it. It's strongly implied (using the map similarities) that what he's talking about is the old name being The Forest of Hope. He also states on a different treasure (forgot which one) that he would rename the Distant Spring (though he doesn't say the Distant Spring) to Perplexing Pool (the maps are also similar). On the general layout of the whole overworld, using the mountains in the background as a guide, Perplexing Pool is in the same general area as the Distant Sring, but Awakening Wood isn't even close to the Forest of Hope. Awakennig Wood is much more closer to the Impact Site and the Forest of Hope is much more closer to the Valley of Repose (even though the Forest of Hope wasn't cold and full of snow). how would the same place be so far away from it's old location. It's also that way with the Wistful Wild. Though, from what I've read, Olimar doesn't say anything about Wistful Wild being the Impact Site/The Final Trail. But the maps look like the first and the last Pikmin levels combined, but yet the location isn't close to either the Impact Site or The Final Trail (The Final Trail looks much more closer to the Forest Navel than anything) and if it so happens that it is the same place as the Pikmin counterparts, why would it take Olimar 29 pieces in the first game to land right next to where he started. So, can someone enlighten me on the case of the Awakening Wood being the Forest of Hope (and possibly the Wistful Wild and the Impact Site/The Final Trail)? 16:31, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :Nintendo merged both the Impact Site and the Final Trial, there is no denying that. However, Olimar would not recognize it because he would only the two as two different places instead of being merged into one. That is why there is no information from Olimar regarding the Wistful Wild's similarities with the previous two locations. --Thenewguy34(Other) 19:07, July 19, 2012 (UTC) ::That wasn't my question. Why are they not even close to either place when you compare the Pikmin 1 map to Pikmin 2's when they're the same place. Same with Awakening Wood and the Forest of Hope. 18:51, July 26, 2012 (UTC) :::That I do not know. All that answers that is speculation; it could just not have been taken into factor when they created the map. --Thenewguy34(Other) 21:35, July 26, 2012 (UTC)